Franklin Xavier
| occupation = Security Officer (2352-2354) Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer (2354-2356) Chief Security/Tactical Officer (2356-2361) Second Officer (2356-2361) First Officer (2361-2370) Commanding Officer (2370-2376) | serial number = | posting = (2352-2356) (2356-2367) (2367–2370) (2370–2376) | rank = (2352) (2354) (2356) (2359) (2361) (2363) (2370) | status = Active (2376) | father = | mother = Valerie Xavier (adoptive mother) Salenna (adoptive mother) Erika Oberst (biological mother; deceased) | siblings = | marital = Engaged (2376) | spouse = Tobias Quinton | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Franklin Oberst Xavier (born Franklin Oberst) was a Human Starfleet officer of the 24th century who was best known for his service as First Officer aboard the and , and Commanding Officer aboard the . History Early life Franklin Xavier was born Franklin Oberst in 2330 in New Berlin, Luna. His biological mother, Erika Oberst, died when he was an infant and he as subsequently adopted by a Human-Vulcan couple also living in New Berlin, Valerie Xavier and Salenna, and renamed Franklin Oberst Xavier. Starfleet Academy and USS Wallis The first in his family to join Starfleet, he entered Starfleet Academy in 2348 and graduated in 2352. Xavier began his career with four years aboard the , two as an ensign and security officer and two more as assistant chief security/tactical officer with the rank of lieutenant junior grade. USS Middleton and USS Pioneer In 2356, the serious young officer was transferred to the where he would make quite a mark. There, Xavier became not only a department head but also second officer, and distinguished himself during several away missions. He gained the respect and trust of the Middleton's commanding officer, Judith Engström, and they would eventually become close friends. In 2359, he was promoted to lieutenant commander; a promotion to commander followed four years later. Xavier became first officer in 2361 and remained in that position until the departure of his mentor in 2367. That year, Captain Engström accepted a promotion and transfer. Xavier desired a promotion for himself in order to take over command of the Middleton. Engström herself supported the idea and for a while, it was expected that his promotion was forthcoming. However, as Engström's departure date approached, Xavier received orders to proceed to the to serve as first officer on the new ship. Reputedly, this was due to certain officials in Starfleet Command who considered him not adequately prepared for his own command and wished him to spend more time as an executive officer before being considered for promotion again. In light of this, it is currently unknown why he was transferred instead of simply being asked to serve underneath the next CO of the Middleton. Xavier was understandably upset by this sudden change of plans, but did not protest his new assignment. He displayed some defensiveness in his first days on the Pioneer, most notably with Captain Tobias Quinton when his new CO brought up the scandal. In addition to his own mixed feelings about the transfer, Xavier experienced opposition from some members of the crew who believed he was apt to be less committed to the ship and crew. Primary among these was Lieutenant Commander Jasper Kingsley, chief engineer, who sparked a feud between himself and Xavier before the Pioneer even launched when he was overheard in the mess hall by Xavier candidly discussing his problems with Xavier with his friend Haria Lyron. Second Officer Sara Thales was the first to hear of the problem when she tried to engage the aloof Xavier in conversation over dinner and later advised Quinton on the situation. Quinton ordered Kingsley to sort things out and slowly he and Xavier began to reconcile. Relationships Family Xavier had no memories of Erika Oberst, his birth mother, but kept a number of her possessions in his starship quarters and in storage on Luna. He gained an appreciation of Vulcan culture and language from his adoptive mother, Salenna. Xavier was on good terms with both Salenna and Valerie Xavier, though he spoke to them infrequently. When Xavier was captured by unknown aliens during a mission on Erissa IV in 2368, his commanding officer Tobias Quinton considered how he would break the news to Xavier's mothers. Friendships Judith Engström Sara Thales Jasper Kingsley Romance Tobias Quinton Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:USS Hawthorne personnel Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters